Theo
Theo is a puffball with a tragic past, and is a member of the Star Runners. Personality Theo is cuite, friendly, tragic past and adventurous. Theo has a scar that's has been accident in the past. He saw the spirits of his sister Amy, and became a member of the Star Runners. He Leads the team called Team Blizzard Splasher along with Fineus and Brobit. When he is close friend of Shimmer, Pandora and Kirra. Biography Theo was born in a small village in White Wafers, living with his parents and his older sister Amy. When he was first born, his parents were very intrigued when they noticed he had two stars symmetrically placed on his face. The doctors scanned him for any oddities, but they could not find anything. Years have passed and Theo is 8 years old, still living his happy life, until something happened. One night while the family was sleeping, a couple of thugs broke into the family’s house. They came in from the basement window trying to not get caught, but that did not save them; the house’s security alarm went off. Theo and his family all woke up. They all went to the basement and found the thugs. The robbers threatened to burn the house down by shooting the house’s boiler engine. Theo’s dad attempted to stop one of robbers while Theo’s mom went for the phone, but that plan had failed; two of the robbers had shot Theo’s parents in front of the children’s eyes. The third robber attempted to shoot the children, but something happened. By the time he pulled the trigger, Theo’s birthmarks started to glow and a shield had appeared in front of him and his sister. The bullet ricocheted off of the shield and into the boiler. The boiler exploded and engulf the house in flames. Luckily, Amy and Theo survived the explosion due to the shield Theo generated, but robbers did not. Knowing that Theo and Amy had little time to spare, they attempted to make their way out of the house. They exited the basement and went for the front door. Suddenly, a piece of burning wood fell in front of them. The embers from the wood land on Theo’s eye and burned a scar on his face. Amy went to his aid to pull him away from the embers. However, Amy heard a crack from above them. The burning wood was about to fall on them, but at the last second Theo generated another shield above him and Amy. The shield vanished right after that, leaving Theo very weak. Amy thought to herself while looking for another way out. She found a slightly broken window just big enough for an escape route. Knowing her time was short, she picked up a brick and tossed it at the window, shattering it. She picked up her brother and tossed him out the window, saving his life. But before she could save her own life, more burning wood fell directly on top of her. Theo woke up to a sight of a burning house. He was traumatized knowing that his family was gone. Fortunately, the fire department arrived at the site of the burning house. One of the firemen picked Theo up and held him closely. The day after he left the hospital (due to his scar), the same fireman that took him to the hospital escorted him to an orphanage for him to live in. When Theo first arrived, he was extremely shy and scared because he had not known anyone there. However, one man had approached him gently. He told Theo who he was and what he wanted Theo to do. Apparently he was an administrator of a special martial arts group based on finding one’s “special element”. Theo was a bit uneasy and hesitant to accept his offer, but after some time to think he finally accepted his the man’s offer. He had introduced Theo to his fellow students he would be training with. He met a couple of friendly puffballs, two females and one male; they all had wings. They greeted him kindly and he eventually gained their trust. 2 years have passed and Theo was still training with his fellow classmates. During that period, Theo had already discovered his element, ice. He had manifested many creative ways with his cryokinetic abilities, but he had also been working on his star running abilities. He has not completely mastered them yet, but he is improving.Category:Star Runners Category:Characters